Rogue's Reason
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: Rogue and Logan are very different people. Rogue was in an abusive relationship. Guess who was the savior? Who was the abusive one? Why? They are meant to be. He is Rogue's reason. LOGANxROGUE
1. rogue

Rouge stood there in the door. It was good to be going home. She'd miss this place a lot but it wasn't the same without her powers. Despite, what she had told the others, she had taken the cure for Bobby. Bobby wouldn't even look at her now. He was disgraced by the very thought of her taking the cure, much less for him. It was ironic, he said he'd support her in anything she did but he didn't support her in this. She laughed slightly. It brought back memories of the day she first met iceman. The memories of how she got to Xavier's mansion/school for the gifted. The memories of how she first met Wolverine, but that was all ancient history and she wrote her feelings off for wolverine a long time ago as just a schoolgirl crush.

After all she had been through though, she could see where Bobby was coming from. It just wasn't of her to do something like that and he saw the cure as the disease not as away toward freedom. She could understand and that was what puzzled her.

It was a bitter, cold night of December and she was saying her final good bye to Xavier's school for the gifted. She didn't belong here anymore and she didn't want to stay here, there was nothing to stay for or at least that was what Rouge thought.

Wolverine was quiet. He could be contrary to popular belief. He snuck up on her and wrapped his arms around her. "Where you going?" He whispered in her ear. He was trying to tease but was not so sure whether he was succeeding in doing so or not. It worked a long time ago and he wanted to see if it would work again. He loved the moments when he got to be with her and her alone. She was one thing in his life that gave him pleasure even though she didn't know. He fantasized about her and about sex mostly.

She couldn't fathom who would be up this late and why. It was nearly midnight and everyone's curfew was at 8. It was way past time to go to bed. She heard his voice though and immediately knew who and why. "Away." She answered. It was answered with no emotion, seeming to be almost robotlike. She tried to fight all of the emotions welling up inside her. She was furious with him for finding her when she was running away, she loved him for caring, she hated him for making it that much harder to leave Xavier's mansion in her past.

Without notice and to the somewhat surprise of Rogue he turned her around so that she faced him and it forced her to look at him. "I know what's happening rogue and here's my advice. Stop running. Stop running away from yourself and your emotions." He told her and without warning he seized the moment, and kissed her with a deep passion.

Rogue a good student with a good head on her shoulder was completely stupid when it came to guys, except when it came to this one. She realized now that all of the feelings, all of her decisions, the reason she had taken the cure weren't for Bobby, they were for Logan. She had convinced herself she no longer had feelings for him but they were below the surface. She convinced herself it was just a crush when she knew otherwise. How could she have been so stupid?

She kissed him back with a matching intensity, now that all feelings were revealed. She realized she loved him and she cared for him deeply and that was the reason she was leaving so early in the morning to avoid his questions.

In that moment he could tell he loved her and she loved him back, It was the happiest he ever felt. The kiss seemed to last an eternity and Rogue and Logan didn't even notice that the door slammed shut.

Storm came to check out what happened. The door slammed and now that she was headmistress of Xavier's school for the gifted, it was her responsibility to check out what went on. She sometimes wished that the professor was still alive but he wasn't and there was no point in wishing for things that can never come true.

Storm saw Rogue and Wolverine kissing and figured she knew why the door had slammed. She bravely, went up to them. It was not supposed to be like this and she was certainly happy for them. They, however were waking people up and that needed to be stopped. She tapped on Logan's shoulder. "Guys." She said. "I'm going to have to ask you to go somewhere a little more private." She said, a little embarrassed about the fact that she was having to discipline Wolverine and Rogue about this kinda stuff.

Everyone laughed it off. Storm went back to bed and Logan and Marie got her Marie's stuff together and took it to Logan's room where the did not come out until late the next night.

The End!

a/n: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm still working on **Please Believe Me** for all of you who have read it and I welcome reviews. Good, bad, just don't review telling me you hat the pairing.


	2. Abuse

Chapter 2: Abuse

"This is what I think of you and your stupid present." She said angrily as she spit on the necklace and threw it to the ground. She stepped on it to give her emphasis on the way she hated him and wished he would go away. I need him to leave me alone, I don't like him and he doesn't see that. Man, what do you have to do to get through to guys like this?

"But Rogue-" He started. He was interrupted by the furious brunette in front of him. He knew that things weren't going well for him and Rogue but now she acted like she hated him. All he was trying to do was repair the relationship they once had. He wanted it again whether or not she had her power. He was starting to think it had been a stupid idea in the first place.

"I'm not Rogue anymore, I'm Marie. The sooner you get that through your thick skull the sooner we _might_ be friends again. Though I'm not really sure after the way you treated me. Now leave me alone or I'll go to professor Orrorro and accuse you of the harassment you put me through" She bit out angrily. She knew that he didn't like her dating Logan. The one fact was Logan was older and treated her with more respect than Bobby did. Bobby didn't understand that. He never could. Logan understood her reasons for doing what she did when she got the cure and all Bobby cared about was that she was different from everyone else at Xavier's school for the gifted. Logan never pressured into doing anything she didn't want to do whereas Bobby did. Bobby just wanted sex and Bobby couldn't have her. That was what Bobby hated the most. That she picked another guy rather than him to give her first time to.

Bobby shut up, picked up the pendant and darted away. He knew that Marie was strong whether she called herself Marie or Rogue and whether or not she had her power. He wasn't stupid enough to try and get himself killed. It wasn't something as meaningless as that, that was just part of who she was and she was strong. Rogue had a short fuse but Marie practically had no fuse.

X-men

Marie let out a sigh of relief when he had left. She couldn't imagine what she would have done if he hadn't. It was so hard not to be angry with him but it didn't matter because he was now leaving her alone. She went to find Logan, her one true love and the first place she looked was the kitchen. He loved beer and they didn't have any extras in the room she figured an optimal place for him to be in.

To her surprise he wasn't there. She started humming a song that she had heard overseas while she was studying abroad in Europe. The song was called Rock DJ. It was a bouncy beat about staying up all night and shaking what your mamma gave ya. ♫_**Lean it to the floor so,/ kick it with your torso,/ boys get high and the girls even more so/ wave your hands if your not with the man,/ can I kick it?/ Yes, you can**._♫ She quickly slinked out of the kitchen and went to look some more. He couldn't stay hidden for long, he never could. She always convinced him to come out or she found him in his hiding place and they got it on.

X-Men

Wolverine was in his room waiting for Marie. It was a little game they played as foreplay. He called her Marie though she would always be the Rogue that he'd first met after that fateful day in Alberta, Canada. That was a great time. He didn't know what made him feel sorry for her that day, she was just another person at the time and she was just another average person, but he thought it had something to do with her eyes.

He thought he heard something. He went instanteously into alert mode. If something was in there it was going to catch him off guard but when he saw Rogue come in, he instantly relaxed.

"Hey, it's just me, you silly man." Marie said to her man. "No one else is here." She said enticing him to do something.

"No one else is here, huh?" he asked. "Well, I know you won't mind this then." He said shortly before leaning in for a passionate and fiery kiss. He washed away all the feelings of discomfort and nausea that had happened when she was around Bobby.

After several minutes of passionate kissing that left her breathless, Marie broke the kiss and came back to reality. "Ummm….thank you for that." She said putting her head on his chest.

"Your welcome" He said putting his left cheek down on the top of her head. She was the one person who could make him feel better than he was doing. Jean didn't even have that ability and while the death of Jean was sad it left him open to possibilities. "Just wait till later." He smirked, grabbing her ass in his hands. He loved the sex with her. She devoted the rest of her that wasn't given to something else to him. She had energy and passion and determination in the bedroom especially in their moments.

"I love you." She managed to get in before she returned to the previous act of kissing passionately. Everything felt right in the world and she forgot one of the most basic lessons life as a mutant teaches you. When things are that great something is bound to go wrong to even out the balance. It always happened that way and she wasn't new to that one.

X-men

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Bobby became enraged by the sight of Marie and Logan or Rogue and Wolverine whatever they called themselves. They were so damn happy together and it reminded him so much of what they used to be, Iceman and Rogue. They were an item back several weeks ago; he couldn't believe how much had changed. She's just trying to fool herself, he thought. There can't be anything real serious going on between them.

The thought that she might be committed to someone else and not to him was scary though. He loved her and if he couldn't have her no one could. She wasn't just going to leave him out like yesterday's newspaper. Yesterday's newspaper was not a great thing to be, it left him hurt and empty inside.

He crawled out of his hiding place and hit Rogue till she was unconscious and then moved on to Wolverine. He was thinking irrationally though because he forgot that Wolverine could heal himself and he could not. He thought that he was invincible at the time and kept right on hitting him until he knocked his own self out.


	3. Complications

Chapter 3: Complications

Wolverine looked at the damage that he had caused. It was unbelievable. Bobby had come in so unexpectedly, he thought no one but he and rogue were around. He saw that Marie had a fairly large dent on her head. Oh, no. _That's my baby, my reason for living and she's injured. _He picked her up and realized she was fairly light.

He took her to the down to the infirmary. He saw the nurse and instantly realized who she was. It was Vei, the newest telepath and telekinetic since Jean Grey had tried to kill everyone and Logan had to kill her. "Hey, Vei," He said. "I need some help." He put Marie on the table. "She's hurt." He squeezed Marie's hand before going over to Vei. "Her ex-boyfriend saw us and obviously kinda went crazy. I'm going to bring him too, but she's hurt worse than he is." He brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

He went back up stairs and picked Bobby up gruffly. He didn't have much care if he hurt Bobby more than he already was. He hurt Marie and therefore he was wrong. He took the stairs this time and Bobby kinda swayed and hit his head a couple of times and he just didn't care.

He finally got the Infirmary with Bobby. "Here the kid is." He gave him to her. "He is kinda hurt after well, I hit him. I did the best I could not to but I after he hit Marie and knocked her into unconsciousness well that was it." She set him on another table and looked at both of their injuries. "He'll have some minor injuries but she'll have a bit more serious injuries." She assessed.

"How Serious?" He asked.

"By the looks of it, she was hit fairly hard before she was knocked unconscious. It could have some impact on her memory but that's just a possibility. There's another possibility that she may not be able to use either her hearing or sight again." She said. "There's also the very real possibility that she may not have any injuries of any sort, but in any case I'll have to keep her here for a couple of days until she final wakes up and then run some tests on her." Vei said with the best intentions.

"So how bad are his injuries?" He asked grudgingly.

"Actually only a few bumps and bruises which for you is a remarkable achievement." She said looking at him. "Once he wakes up he can leave." She said. "However I don't want you to go around and beat him up." She told him. Knowing Wolverine, it was only a matter of time before he did something drastic.

"Yeah, sure." He said to Vei. "I'm gonna go get some sleep, just call me when she wakes up." He asked. He went up to his room and climbed into his bed. He tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't sleep without Marie there. He climbed out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He hated that Marie was hurt and he hated that couldn't protect her. "Well, I might as well read a book or something." He said to himself.

He looked at the books that Marie had put in here and found one without a title. He picked it out of curiosity. "What is this book?" He looked at the cover but it was a simple black leatherbound book. He opened it and saw something that he never thought he would. A journal, actually it was a Diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I met a great person today. His name is Logan but he goes by the name Wolverine. I can tell he's not used to being around other people, but then again neither am I. He's been through a lot and he's got a gruff appearance and an attitude to match it but that's to people he doesn't know. He takes quite a liking to me but I guess that's because I am the only one to ever take the time to actually get to know him. _

_He's a mutant like I am. I can't believe it. I have never met another mutant before coming to Alberta, Canada. After that I met two more mutants. One was an African-american chick with snow white hair who could control the weather and the other one was a Caucasian guy who could shoot lazer rays out of his eyes. It was kinda weird but they're just like me. They weren't accepted by the world either. To think there are so many people out there just like me. Maybe I can meet some more of them and if I would love to see places that they grew up._

_Maybe running away from home was the right idea. I'm meeting people like me and seeing places I've never seen. _

_Right now I'm at a school called Xavier's school for the Gifted. It's a nice place full of mutants. It's mutant school. I love it, The people I described earlier are called Storm and Cyclops and they are part of the Mutant hero team that here are called the X-men. I don't know if Wolverine will join them but I hope he does because then I have the feeling he will be happy. _

_Out and Out,_

_Rogue _

Wow, Rogue said lots of nice things about the day we met and to think that I was so mean to her and she still said lots of nice things about me. I'm gonna thank her for all of those compliments later.

He decided to write her a piece of Poetry. He called it "My Perfect Day." It went like this:

_**M**y Perfect Day is spent with you_

_**Y**ou and me don't know what to do_

_**P**arks are the first stop of the day_

_**E**very new thing you say special in a different way_

_**R**unning close you didn't kick_

_**F**or us I kindly set the picnic_

_**E**luding common sight, you see a rose_

_**C**arefully you pick it and hold it close_

_**T**hen I'll take you home at night_

_**D**uring the day we work up quite an appetite _

_**A**nd I don't need all that fancy stuff anyway_

_**Y**ou is all I need for my Perfect Day._

He signed his name at the bottom of the page and hid it in the pages of her diary. When she looked at, she would finally have a piece of his heart.


End file.
